kaleido star : un nuevo comienzo
by franlove124
Summary: en esta nueva historia la estrella de kaleido sora naegino deberá afrontar muchas dificultades con la instalación de un nuevo circo al lado de ellos ,quien tiene como estrella principal a samanta adison una joven talentosa con la que alguna vez compartía el sueño de entrar al escenario kaleido ademas de la llegada de nuevos integrantes entre ellos la talentosa katherine...


Kaleido star: el nuevo comienzo

Hola jajaj este es mi primer fic y yo he leído muchos y si en algún momento les llego a copiar un poco el tema lo siento ya que no me acostumbro espero les guste l

Cap. 1: Ángeles y Demonios: eclipse de amor

Ya había pasado un tiempo en que la obra del fénix dorado había terminado ,en ese entonces todo el elenco era muy feliz ,pero nuevamente el escenario kaleido estaba en peligro de desaparecer ya que se había creado un circo muy exitoso al lado de ellos el cual tenía de estrella principal una chica llamada samanta Addison la cual asombraba con su talento natural ,al mismo tiempo en kaleido se habían hecho nuevamente audiciones ,por lo tanto había muchos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso ,entre ellos una talentosa joven llamada Merry Anderson ,la cual podía realizar perfectamente ,aquella técnica llamada la técnica angelical.

En un salón se encontraba sora molesta por la actitud de mey quien la había insultado diciendo que no debería ser la estrella de kaleido

Flash de nuevo

Sora se encontraba arreglándose para entrar a escena pero entro mey

-sora, eres una completa inútil no tienes talento como puedes seguir mey

Sora se molestó mucho y no quiso salir a escena, al saber esto león se enojó muchísimo ya que sora no podía ser tan infantil y la obligo a salir a pesar de que su actuación fue pésima y el público lo noto mucho.

Fin de flash back

Kalos se dirigía donde sora para saber a qué se debía su actitud y al mismo tiempo molesto por la actitud de aquella jovencita, quien tenía talento de sobra.

-sora necesito que vengas a mi oficina y tu mía deseo que realices cambio en el guion, quiero que modifiques el clímax de la obra y que lo remplaces por otra más sencillo hasta nuevo aviso .dijo kalos

-pero jefe dijo mía preocupada ..

-las dudas que tengas lo dices en la oficina, acompáñame sora.

-si jefe dijo la jovencita muy avergonzada.

Al entrar a su oficina kalos dijo

-sora quiero saber porque actuaste de esa manera en la obra, me dijeron lo de mey pero nunca habías hecho eso a pesar de lo malo de la situación.

-pues vera jefe no puedo soportar la idea de que samanta este justo al lado de nosotros a pesar de que algún día soñábamos juntas y deseábamos participar en el escenario kaleido.

Flash de nuevo

Una tierna niña de cabello rosa practicaba gimnasia y al lado de ella se encontraba una niña de pelo castaño de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa hermosa.

-sora no crees que ya te sale a la perfección para que sigues practicando.

-sami (así le decía ella en ese tiempo) nunca debes de confiar en tus habilidades recuerda que en kaleido nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

-estas exagerando sora, mejor vayamos a jugar que hacemos la técnica celestial. (Eh que es eso pues ya verán)

-sami algún día haremos esa técnica en el escenario kaleido.

-así será sora.

Fin de flash back

-sora no me importa que pase si es necesario podría sacarte de la obra y no te confíes, como estrella de kaleido tu sabes eso perfectamente .dijo kalos

-si jefe lo tengo muy claro le promete dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que kaleido sea el, mejor escenario

Sora se retiró feliz ya que pronto anunciarían la nueva obra y deseaba saber cuál sería el título de dicha pues mía era una excelente escritora.

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontraban mey y roseta practicando con la nueva alumna Merry quien ejecutaba todo eso a la perfección.

-ya eso fue mucho por hoy dijo una mey agotada bajando del trapecio quien vio a sora y le desvió la mirada.

De entre la puerta salió mía quien estaba dispuesta a dar a conocer la nueva obra de kaleido

-chicos dejen sus entrenamientos ,hemos decidido cuál será la próxima obra y se las daremos a conocer pues verán la obra se llamara Ángeles y demonios y será protagonizada por sora y león esta obra narra la historia de una joven llamada senmia la cual se enamora de un noble campesino pero su amor es imposible ya que la llegada de un demonio llamado transinck marco la vida de la jovencita al matar a su amado ,en eso la joven muere de pena y se convierte en un ángel , ese ángel luchara día y noche hasta derrotar al demonio quien se había enamorado de la hermana menor del amado de jovencita .pero el muere tras la batalla llamada eclipse de amor por eso la obra se llamara Ángeles y demonios :eclipse de amor .

-que interesante historia dijo Ana

-que bella es dijo una niña de 13 años la cual entro en las audiciones su nombre era Katherine y era muy ágil.

-bueno chicos les presento a una nueva integrante se llama Katherine y es de nuevo ingreso dijo kalos quien había entrado a la sala .todos se sorprendieron al ver a Katherine ya que era muy pequeña además de verse débil con su aspecto de niña inocente muy parecida a Marion pero ella tenía el pelo castaño y liso con unos ojos de color de plateado era muy hermosa.

-hola me da gusto conocerlos Merry que haces aquí.-todos exclamaron eh

-ehh Katherine pero hermana no te dije que eras muy chica para entrar a kaleido-es qué no me pude resistir además solo me ganas por dos años. Todos estaban sorprendidos

-muy bien mía porque no sigues con lo interrumpido dijo kalos –así los papeles secundarios serán roseta , y Merry serán los Ángeles que ayudan a senmia y Ana será la vieja anciana del pueblo en esta obra agregaremos a Marion quien será la hermana del campesino el campesino será interpretado por un nuevo integrante que se integró hoy es el lucias y los demás del elenco serán los demonios ah por cierto mey será la chica a quien tracksin intenta salvar eso es todo mañana empezaremos los ensayos –por cierto mía dijo sora ¿cuál será la técnica que se hará en esta obra? –ah eso realizaremos la técnica celestial –ehh dijo sora nerviosa –ocurre algo dijo mía –no es nada –muy bien sigan con sus ensayos .

Era ya de noche y todos regresaban a sus dormitorios sora se quedó sola con león que por cierto le había hecho florecer un sentimiento que ni ella sabía lo que era ,él tampoco sabía eso que hacía que él quisiera estar siempre al lado de ella .pues al estar solos sora le invito a su departamento donde estaban solos ya que fool estaba con roseta entrenándola, ellos decidieron ir al balcón y sora irrumpió el silencio-extrañas a sofí –si ella era mi mayor tesoro en este mundo y ya no tengo a quien proteger aunque eso cambio pues te tengo a ti la verdad me recuerdas mucho a sofí ella era igual a ti solo que un poco menos gruñona –eh dijo sora me estás diciendo gruñona le empezó a pegar cariñosamente –pues si eres muy optimista y siempre logras lo que quieres cualquiera desearía esa determinación pero yo sé perfectamente que tú tienes un don que nadie tiene ni siquiera mi hermana sofí –ehh dijo sora –pues el de hacer cambiar a las personas tu eres una persona especial pues la verdad es que solo dos palabras te amo .sora se sonrojo pero no importo dejo de lado todo y le respondió –eres muy sincero pues la verdad yo no lo sé-eh dijo león un poco fruncido –yo también te amo león y por primera vez en su vida había dicho lo que sentía en eso sora y león se besaron de tal manera que pasaron toda la noche abrazados en aquella terraza .

Al día siguiente sora no podía evitar sonreír mientras miraba a león pues su mirada la cautivaba y le hacía sentirse única, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el trabajo.

Continuara...

Bueno la verdad no sé si seguir el fic pero quiero para un nuevo proyecto que ustedes me envíen ideas y yo creo el fic lo siento si resulta Fome pero en un futuro algo interesante pasara espero sus rewiew


End file.
